twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jane and alec
''hi 'my name is jane and alec as you could have guesed i love the volturi feel free to chat to me i like to talk. people who know me know i talk alot! lol :)''' Re: Hey, We are two of a kind then! (talk) 16:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, lol. It's ok if you are a bit wierd. We all are, especially me. ;) (talk) 17:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Categories Pages has been deleted as another page very similar to it already exists. }}fingernails 14:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Info box Hey, sure I can help...select template when editing your page and then select 'other template' then 'choose another template' and the infobox your looking for is 'vampire infobox' hope that helped. also, please remember to sign your messages ;) (talk) 17:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) How to sign Hello User:Jane and alec; I noticed that you normally don't sign your messages on other Talkpages. The sign at the end is used that everyone knows who wrote the text, also you can find it out in the history. Write ~~~~ to add your Name and the Time you posted it. You can also use the sign-button in the toolbar. The text with "I don't know what you mean..." was written by me cause I misunderstood the Text (my English is not very well), but Administrator:Kmanwing already told me that the text doesn't belong to my message, what I had thought, so I deleted it. 20:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re.Sorry English Are you a native-speaker, or have you just moved to England? I don't think that I'm better than you in English, maybe I just think longer to find the right words. Sign You don't have to apologize you, cause you don't sign your messengers. Maybe by Administrator:Kmanwing, as you already did (without signing, lol), but I'm only an auto-confirmed user like you, and sometimes I also forget to sign pages. I thought you maybe don't know how to sign pages, so I told you how to do it, also you maybe already knew it. PS.: Your sign, doesn't link to your page; it just writes your name without linking and the time. If you would want to change that you can #go to the and #change the text in the Signature box to Jane and alec :3. Don't forget to click "Save" :--> Let the "Custom Signature" activated(, or deactivate it and delete the whole entry in the Signature box.) :4. Try it if it works on this page 21:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Languages Deutsch (Österreichisch): Meine Mutterspache ist Deutsch, und ich kann nur Deutsch und Englisch. Für die Matura (=Abitur) muss man normalerweise mindestens 3(Technischen Zweig) oder 4 (Gymnasialzweig) Sprachen sprechen, ich bin aber in eine Technisch spezialisierte Schule (1 Jahr länger (4+4+5Jahre) dafür fast auf Bachelor-Niveau) gegangen und so brauch ich nur Deutsch und Englisch. Ich dachte immer die Engländer sind "sprachenfaul" und können höchstens eine Fremdsprache. In Österreich lernen die Kinder bereits im Kindergarten Englisch. PS: Ich hab ein Wörterbuch im Browser integriert. English (British): My mother-tongue is German, and I only speak German and English. In Austria for school leaving examination you need to have at least 3 (technical "brace"/"focus") or at least 4 (normal "brace"/"focus") languages. I went to a school-type which is only in Austria (1 year longer (4+4+5years), but some think it could get Bachelor-level), where I only need 1 foreign language (English). I thought, most People in Great Britain don't know a foreign language. In Austria, the children start learning English in kindergarten. PS: My Browser has a dictionary-Add-On. 17:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) congrats for first place Do you mean cause I'm first in the . I think is two weeks ago that I got first place, but now I have 450!! Points more than the second User:LuckyTimothy. I think the fist 1000 aren't difficult, but the next 1000 are much work. I don't care about the any more, cause I think to improve the wiki is more important, than collecting Awards. 09:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) hi hi! i <3 your username! U R AWSOME!!! Check out my page! hello55522 16:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC)